


Trigger space.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting/fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger space.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this piece is taken from the 31 Days theme for August 13, 2008.

When Axel and Roxas fight they move to the same rhythm, each one complementing the steps and moves of the other with a routine of his own, weaving in and out of each other’s space, killing everything between the two of them. The real joy in patrolling together, they realize, is not that they are harvesting more hearts for the end goal of the Organization, but that they get to be together, catching glimpses of each other among the blood and gore and brilliant flame and endless movement of their battlefield.

  
By the end of each bout either one or both of them are hot with need, precisely because they are a pair of fighters who have reached that point of skill and battle lust where no fight, no matter how challenging, is enough to satisfy them. It’s not about all those silly concepts, like love and sexuality – those are for human beings, and they are no longer human. They are _beyond_ human, and for creatures like them, there is nothing but the moment, and the strange, inexplicable urge to acquaint themselves with each other through their mouths and tongue. Nobodies, after all, can still feel, or remember what it is like to feel without all the complexities of the actual phenomenon.

  
They do not like difficult things, but they certainly like kissing.  



End file.
